


Ei enää mitään sanottavaa

by Avaruuspiraatti



Series: Gravitaatiokäännös [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaruuspiraatti/pseuds/Avaruuspiraatti
Summary: Lance ei vastannut mitään. Tai ehkä hän vastasikin, mutta Keith sulki makuutilojen oven liian nopeasti takaansa sen kuullakseen. Kaikki oli kuitenkin jo sanottu.





	Ei enää mitään sanottavaa

"Oletko sä varma, että haluat palata takaisin?" Keith kysyi. Kojelaudan mittareissa paloi sinisiä ja oransseja valoja. Sukkulan keittokomerossa porisi kahvinkeitin. Lance katsoi pitkään ja mietteliään näköisenä käsiään, ennen kuin nyökkäsi. Keith painoi katseensa alas. He istuivat vieritysten kojelaudan ääressä molemmat omilla tuoleillaan, eivätkä sanoneet moneen minuuttiin mitään. Kahvinkeitin piippasi, mutta Lance ei noussut hakemaan kupillista.  
  
"Mä voisin kysyä, jos Terillä  –"  
  
"Ei", Lance keskeytti Keithin. "Mä menen takaisin kotiin. Piste."  
  
Keith puristi kätensä nyrkkiin. Hän katsoi kojelaudan yli avaruuteen ja räpytteli vimmatusti silmiään. Maapallo näytti pilkkaavan häntä.  
  
"Okei", hän kuiskasi.  
  
Lance pyöri tuolin kanssa ympäri ja nousi. "Kiitos", hän sanoi ja käveli keittokomeroon. Keith katsoi Lancen heijastusta sukkulan ikkunasta. Tämän hartiat olivat alhaalla, eikä Keith voinut olla ajattelematta, ettei tämä oikeasti näyttänyt kiitolliselta. Mutta mitä hän voisi enää sanoa? Kaikki oli jo sanottu.  
  
Lance tuli takaisin vain yhden kupin kanssa. Hän istui omalle tuolilleen ja nosti kupin huulilleen, muttei lopulta juonut. Keith naputti ohjaussauvaa.  
  
"Tarkoitatko sä sitä?"  
  
"Että mä haluan kotiin?"  
  
"Ei", Keith pudisti päätään ja osoitti Maapalloa, "vaan, että tuolla on sun kotisi. Että se… se maatila on sun kotisi."  
  
Lance katsoi Keithiä kupin reunan yli. Se oli yksi niistä harvoista kerroista, kun hän oli Keithiä sinä päivänä katsonut silmiin.  
  
"Vie mut kotiin", Lance sanoi ja käänsi katseensa takaisin Maahan.  
  
Keith pudisti päätään. Hän olisi halunnut kirota Lancen universumin synkimpään mustaan aukkoon, mutta se tuskin olisi tehnyt heidän kummankaan olosta paremman. Sen sijaan hän nousi ja käveli makuutilojen ovelle.  
  
"Mä olen liian väsynyt lentämään tänään", hän sanoi. "Öitä."  
  
"Mä haluan vielä tänään –"  
  
"Sä osaat lentää itsekin. Vai eikö ne sua räätäliksi kehuneet kasarmilla?" Keith tiuskaisi.  
  
Lance ei vastannut mitään. Tai ehkä hän vastasikin, mutta Keith sulki makuutilojen oven liian nopeasti takaansa sen kuullakseen. Kaikki oli kuitenkin jo sanottu.  
  
  
Keith oli maannut monta tuntia punkassa, kun sukkulan moottorit potkaisivat viimein käyntiin.


End file.
